


Golddigger

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Dysfunctional Family, Everything is a mess, F/M, Misgendering, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Character, bad family relationship, fem!Thorin, quite a lot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't mind his future father-in-law thinks him a golddigger. <br/>If only that was all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golddigger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to post this before I lost my nerve.   
> This… this wasn’t meant to work out this way. But then again, considering the tone that “king of anything” ended in, I just don’t know how else I expected it to go. God, I just can’t write something happy, can I?  
> This little ficlets were meant to be happy and fluffy and hopeful. Instead, they’re turning into a whole new plot and I just don’t know- am I doing them right?  
> Anyway, enjoy?

It all starts on a Thursday.

It’s a perfectly regular Thursday, to be completely honest. Bilbo went to buy groceries, cooked dinner and is now enjoying a warm cup of tea with a mystery novel he bought the week before, although to be honest he’s paying little attention to the book’s plot, his mind focused on an entirely different matter.

Earlier that day he went to see an apartment. It’s a lovely place, big, in a nice part of the city. The price is surprisingly reasonable, but maybe that’s because it needs some improvements before it becomes habitable.

Still, it’s a good bargain. Bilbo is very interested and he thinks Thorin would approve too, although he knows she’ll say they can’t afford it. And while that might have been true a week ago, now that’s no longer the case.

Although to be completely honest, Bilbo could have afforded paying for it quite comfortably. He has some savings that he could use and if that wasn’t enough, he supposes he could sell one of his properties. But Thorin had been insistent about going 50-50 with the expenses of if they were to buy a flat so…

It’s a matter of pride and he understands that. Besides, he has never told Thorin about the rumored Baggins fortune, which isn’t as big as his relatives like to think, but it’s quite considerable anyway. Money has never been an issue for him, but he’s not sure how to bring up the matter with his fianceé.

Especially now that she’s back to her father’s good graces. Or what passes as Thrain’s good graces, he supposes, since the man is hardly pleasant.

But anyway, now Thorin has access to the family money again, but she’s been careful to avoid the topic. Bilbo doesn’t care and as far as he’s concerned, it changes nothing, but he’s fairly certain Thorin doesn’t see it that way.

He thinks back to the apartment he has just seen. They could afford it now, even if Thorin insists on going 50-50. Personally Bilbo would prefer to buy it as a wedding gift, as his father had done for his mother, but he somehow knows Thorin won’t quite appreciate the gesture.

Housing isn’t a matter they’ve really discussed. They’ve been content with their current arrangement; Bilbo still has his own apartment, even if he’s rarely there. Technically Frerin also lives with them, but the younger male has made a habit of spending the night elsewhere (he won’t say where, though). It’s not ideal, but it works.

Since they don’t have a date for the wedding, it doesn’t matter much, he supposes.

Lost in his thoughts as he is, he doesn’t notice the door opening. He does hear the approaching steps and he turns around with a frown, after realizing those aren’t the familiar steps from his soon-to-be-wife, nor from his brother-in-law.

Thrain is standing behind him, looking at him with a slight frown. Bilbo arches an eyebrow, curious. “Evening, Mr. Durin” he greets calmly, even if he’s a little infuriated that the man has just walked into the apartment as if it was his.

He also wonders where Thorin is.

To say that Bilbo and Thrain don’t get along would be understatement of the century. Not that Bilbo minds much, to be honest. If anything, he’s kind of glad his in-law seems to hate his guts, because that has finally made Frerin warm up to him. Since nowadays both of them end up being more often than not the line of defense between Thorin and her father, it seems like the most natural thing in the world, actually.

He doesn’t really understand why Thorin seems so dead set on making peace with her father. The man is rude most of the time and he misgenders her too often to be just casual slips up. It’s obvious he’s not even trying and Bilbo really doesn’t understand why his fianceé keeps giving him chances to hurt her.

Frerin explains that Thorin is loyal to a fault, never quite willing to see just how many things were wrong with her father (and her grandfather, before that). She’s blinded by her love for her progenitor, even if not Frerin nor Dís can relate.

According to Thorin’s siblings, their father was always distant. He was almost never around and after their mother died he was all too happy to leave Thorin in charge of them. When they were around Thrain always treated Thorin with cool indifference, but they didn’t know if things were different when they were alone. They both doubt it, though.

Bilbo isn’t sure what to think about the whole ordeal. Thorin always seems on edge when she comes back from seeing Thrain, but she’s unwilling to discuss what they talk about. Bilbo is starting to see some merit in Frerin’s initial statement that their father just wanted someone to take over the company in case something happened to him, because he’s obviously not trying to repair his relationship with his daughter, let alone with his younger children.

He doesn’t say anything, though. It’s the sort of matter he doesn’t feel like he has a right to interfere in; Thorin wouldn't take it kindly. And at this point he’ll rather avoid putting any more pressure on her, so he decides it’s better let her figure things out on her own.

Which doesn’t mean he likes it.

“May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?” he asks after a while, when Thrain seems determined not to say anything. The proper Baggins in him urges him to offer his guest some refreshments, but Bilbo reminds himself that Thrain is an uninvited guest and he rather wishes he’ll show himself out very soon.

“I needed to have a private word with you, Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo nods, immediately feeling wary. Thrain towers over him ominously, but the younger male won’t allow himself to be intimidated. He gestures for his in law to take a seat, which the older male decides to ignore.

“It’s actually a proposal” Thrain says, sounding slightly hesitant. “And a question.” He pauses once more and Bilbo wonders what this is all about. “Just how much would it cost me that you called off the engagement?”

Saying Bilbo is surprised would be an understatement. Saying he’s outraged doesn’t begin to cover how he feels. Still, he forces himself not to start yelling and question calmly, “what?”

“You heard me.” Thrain counters, feigning indifference. “I already have a number in mind, but-”

“Wait, wait. You’re actually serious?” he doesn’t want to believe that the man would be as callous as this, but evidently, he is. “I don’t- I won’t- Mr. Durin, I-”

“A million? Two? Maybe ten?”

Bilbo doesn’t even want to know how rich the Durins are, if Thrain can talk about giving ten million away so easily. That’s not what it’s important, anyway. “Is that how much your daughter’s happiness is worth to you?”

The man shrugs. “Name your price, Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo has never felt this disgusted by someone in his whole life. He stands up as tall as he is and with his firmer voice he orders, “Leave. Right now.”

Thrain shakes his head, like he’s disappointed. “Think about it, Mr. Baggins. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.” He smiles unpleasantly. “You’re still young and not particularly unattractive. I’m sure you can find yourself some nice lady-”

“I’ve already found myself a nice lady” Bilbo interrupts darkly. “An amazing woman I’m crazily in love with and if you think that you can come here-”

“Spare me of the romantic nonsense.” Thrain interrupts, “just give a number.”

“Out! Out before I- Before I-” he doesn’t even know what he could do. Somehow murdering Thorin’s father doesn’t seem like the most appropriate thing to do. Still, considering the circumstances…

“I won’t repeat my offer ever again, Mr. Baggins. If you want to think about it-”

“Get the hell out of here before I do something that would undoubtedly upset Thorin” Bilbo whispers threateningly. “You’re an ass, Mr. Durin, but your daughter loves you for whatever crazy reason and she won’t take kindly me strangling you.”

Thrain looks perfectly unperturbed; he stares at Bilbo for a couple of tense seconds, before nodding tightly. “If that’s your final answer-”

“Yes.”

The man nods once more. “Okay. Have a nice day, Mr. Baggins” with that he turns around and a few seconds later Bilbo can hear the apartment’s door opening and closing, signaling his exit. He tries to take deep breaths and calm himself, but he’s not quite successful.

Just what the hell happened?

* * *

 

Bilbo doesn’t know if he ought to tell Thorin about her father’s visit. He really doesn’t know what the man’s endgame is; surely he realizes that Thorin is as in love with him as he’s in love with her? Surely he’s not callous enough to want to break them up just because? Does he think that Bilbo is so far beneath Thorin that he’ll try such an horrifying scheme?

It just doesn’t make sense. It’s not like Thrain seems to care much about his children’s happiness, but even if that was the case… well, unworthy as Bilbo might seem, he does love Thorin. And even if he didn’t have a very comfortable inheritance, he would never even consider-

Gosh, what kind of man would agree to such thing?

He spends the next few days agonizing over it. He knows he’s distant and he knows that retreating to his own apartment is the worst course of action he could take, but just how exactly do you go about telling your fianceé her father is a cold hearted bastard?

In the end though, he can’t spend much time apart from Thorin. He misses her terribly and texting and occasional calls just aren’t enough, so he shows up one day with some take out, having already decided they do need to talk about this before yet another misunderstanding arises.

When he gets into Thorin’s apartment she’s not alone though.

“Mr. Baggins.” Thrain greets pleasantly, with a smile that makes Bilbo’s blood run cold.

“Mr. Durin” he replies as calmly as he can, placing the food on the kitchen’s counter, before turning to Thorin to greet her with a short kiss. “A pleasure, as ever.”

Thorin is frowning and she looks tense, so he guesses she and her father have been arguing. He doesn’t comment on that though, instead he pulls his fianceé closer, kissing her again.

“It’s very fortunate you choose to join us tonight, Mr. Baggins.” Thrain comments off handedly and Thorin turns to glare to him, which makes Bilbo frown. “We’re actually discussing-”

“Father-” Thorin’s tone is warning, but her father ignores her.

“-if you would be willing to sign a prenup.”

Bilbo stares at him a bit owlishly. “Sorry?”

Thrain’s smile turns even more dangerous. “A prenup, Mr. Baggins. You know, that thing people sign, stating that should the marriage fell apart-”

“I know what a prenup is” Bilbo interrupts him darkly. “Is this what your whole speech of the other day was about? You think I’m some sort of… golddigger?”

“What speech?” Thorin questions, glaring at her father once again but the man ignores her once more.

“Would you sign it, then? If you’re intentions are as noble as you claim-”

“Of course I’ll bloody sign it!” Bilbo exclaims, frustrated. “In fact, if you feel so inclined, you might want to take a look at my finances, Mr. Durin. You’ll see I have enough money to lead a comfortable life without marrying your daughter.” Thorin stares between them, looking somewhere between confused and enraged and so Bilbo carries on. “Why do you find it so hard to believe that I want to marry Thorin just because I love her?”

Thrain scoffs. “Do I really need to spell it out for you?”

Thorin looks away then, suddenly looking very sad. Bilbo scowls. “Yes! Because I don’t see a single reason not to marry her! Thorin is the most wonderful, brilliant, sweet, beautiful woman in this planet and I’m lucky enough she likes me enough to marry me, so I don’t see-”

His fianceé is staring at him with open adoration, even if it’s obvious she can’t quite believe his words. That just succeeds on making Bilbo more angry. “I said it before and I’ll say it again: if you can’t see it, that’s your loss. If you can’t see it, that’s because you’re the biggest fool in this universe. But if you ever, ever dare to make Thorin question it again I’ll personally throttle you!”

“Bilbo-” Thorin starts, placing a hand over his shoulder in a placating manner, but Bilbo moves away quickly.

“No, no, no! Seriously Thorin, I’ve put up with your father far too much! He’s just so- so- can’t you see what he does to you?”

His fianceé’s expression has closed off and Bilbo knows that this conversation has gone downhill. After everything they’ve been through it feels ridiculous that she’ll take her father’s side, especially when he’s being so damn mean, but-

“Thorin I- I love you. But I can’t love you enough. I can’t love you enough to make up for how much you don’t love yourself. And I can’t love you enough to make up for the love you want from someone else.”

It’s probably the wrong thing to say, but he’s just so tired. It’s frustrating seeing how much she’s willing to put up with from her father. He’s desperate and frustrated and he doesn’t know how to make her see-

“I think you should leave.”

Bilbo opens his mouth to protest and quickly closes it again. He’s in no mental state to have this conversation, not now. She needs him for comfort but the truth is that she also needs to stand up for herself. Otherwise everything he does will never be enough.

“Right. Right, I’ll- I’ll just-”

“You shouldn’t bother to come around ever again, Mr. Baggins.” Thrain interrupts him calmly, dark amusement dancing in his eyes and Bilbo feels like punching him. He probably would have, hadn’t Thorin choose that moment to intervene.

“You too, father” She says, glaring darkly at her progenitor. “You both should leave.”

Thrain stance turns apologetic immediately. “Thorin-”

“I said, leave.” She repeats, standing as tall as she is, easily towering over both men and Bilbo feels a rush of affection towards this woman he loves so madly and he just doesn’t know how to help anymore.

Thrain clenches his jaw, but nods and turns on his heel, leaving the apartment with a slam of the door. Thorin seems to swag then, leaning heavily against the kitchen’s counter. “Oh god- I- I- what did I do?”

“Thorin-”

“I meant it Bilbo. I need- I really need some time alone.”

Bilbo hesitates, knowing she ought not to be alone right now. However- “Okay. Just… call me if you need anything. Please?”

Thorin nods tightly, not looking up. He can tell she’s holding back tears and he wishes he could make things somehow better, but he doesn’t know how so he decides to honor her wishes. “I’ll see you later?” he doesn’t mean to sound so doubtful, but it can’t be helped.

Thorin smiles briefly. “Of course.” He nods and turns around, heading towards the door, more than a bit unwillingly. “And I love you too” Thorin adds, just before he manages to make it to the exit. “I love you very much. But you’re right; I need-” She bites down her lip viciously. “I’ll see you around.”

Once more, Bilbo nods.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen!!!! It just- The plot ran away from me, you know? It was meant to be something really short and silly and yet- I don’t even know.  
> Let me know what you thought? Am I fucking it up immensely? Should I continue down this path? Should I change something? Did I mess up with the last scene?   
> Thanks for reading?


End file.
